


dogs that bark don't bite

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Crack, Headcanon, Humor, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Alex was a weird kid.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	dogs that bark don't bite

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to, first of all, apologize to everyone who's about to read this. But I especially apologize to CMQ. I'm so sorry.
> 
> It's not the weirdest or worst thing that I have ever written but I'm not proud of it, sdfhj (maybe a little bit because it's funny) 😁
> 
> Enjoy this weird little headcanon we came up with on the RWRB: A Gray Area server. I blame this entirely on them (and my mind for hanging onto this idea for dear life) 🐶

Alex was a weird kid.

Not weird in the sense that he would wear his shirts backwards pridefully or prefered broccoli over pizza or would happily go to bed at 7 pm.

No. 

Alex went through a dog phase when he was around seven years old. Which is exactly what it sounds like. Neither Alex nor anyone in his life can, to this day, explain where his sudden obsession stemmed from. 

He just woke up one day and insisted on eating his breakfast from a little bowl on the floor and begged June to play fetch with him out in the yard.

As the days and weeks went on, Alex just started to act stranger and stranger. He would curl up into a ball and sleep on the floor instead of sleeping in his bed, would run around on all fours and, probably the worst of it all, he started barking.

Alex, even though he has tried to repress this memory as good as possible, can clearly remember how his dad would walk through Austin with him on a leash. 

A leash because Alex had the tendency to just run off but also because he would run up to strangers and sniff and bark at them.

Alex recalls a phone call his dad had with Raf one night. He was maybe two or three beers in and close to tears, telling his friend about how Alex was barking at the guy selling ice cream down the road. Raf only laughed and Alex remembers him saying, “That’s what you get for having both parents in politics. I’m just glad a barking child will never be a problem for me.”

Raf was wrong about that, of course, because Alex was obsessed with him a few years later. And the older man, much to Alex’s embarrassment, would bring up his dog days more than once.

Even worse, Henry found out about the whole thing somehow. 

It was a rainy Friday and Alex was busying himself with assignments. Henry was sitting across from him, a cup of tea in hand and David sleeping on his lap. 

“Hey, Alex,” Henry called out and shortly barked at him.

Alex, completely zoned out and without much thinking, barked back.

Henry laughed and laughed until his face was beet-red and he had tears streaming down his face. Alex’s own cheeks were burning with heat but for an entirely different reason. Whoever snitched the story to Henry won’t get a Christmas card this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment 🤎

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Things Into My Own Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896575) by [bibliosoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph)




End file.
